Was wäre wenn
by nebelhorn
Summary: Was wäre, wenn ich kein Schlammbut wäre? was wäre, wenn ich nicht ich wäre? Was wäre, wenn Malfoy weinen würde? Oneshort.


**Was wäre wenn…?**

Was wäre wenn ich eine andere Person wäre? Was wäre, wenn ich ein Reinblut wäre? Mit Reinbluteltern, Reinblutfreunden und allem was dazu gehört?

Diese Frage stellt sich mir in letzter Zeit immer wieder. Wenn ein Slytherin abschätzend in meine Richtung guckt. Wenn ich in Muggelstudien schon alles weiß. Wenn Malfoy Schlammblut sagt.

Was wäre, wenn er es nicht sagen könnte? Wenn ich so ein reines, magisches Blut wie er hätte? Wenn meine Eltern keine Zahnärzte wären?

Ich denke oft daran, dass ich ein viel leichteres Leben hätte, wenn ich kein Schlammblut wäre. Ich müsste nicht immer besser als alle anderen sein, um zu beweisen, dass ich magisch bin. Ich könnte dazugehören, nur weil mein Blut rein wäre. Niemand würde je in Frage stellen, ob ich in diese Welt gehöre. Ich könnte sogar wie Neville sein.

Würde ich mich mit den ganzen Slytherins verstehen? Oder wäre ich sogar eine von ihnen?

Der sprechende Hut hat in mein Kopf und mein Herz geblickt und er sagte, ich würde in jedes Haus hineinpassen. Und dann sagte er, dass Slytherin mich zwar nicht wollte, aber dass er etwas verpasste. Und dann dachte ich, dass ich nach Gryffindor will, weil das die Gegenspieler der Schlangen sind. Aber eigentlich hätte ich in jedes Haus gepasst.

Aber heißt das nicht auch, dass ich eigentlich in keines der Häuser passe? Bei Ron hat der Hut gerade mal ein Wort gesagt: Gryffindor.

Was wäre, wenn ich in Slytherin wäre? Würde ich Schlammblütter genauso hassen? Oder wäre ich wie Zabini und würde über unverschämte Witze über dreckiges Blut lachen, aber dem Thema recht gleichgültig gegenüber stehen und Mädchen aller Reinheitsgrade und Häuserzugehörigkeiten nachstellen? Würde ich mich überhaupt für irgendwas engagieren, wenn ich ein Reinblut wäre?

Würden mich die Rechte der niederen Kreaturen überhaupt bekümmern, wenn ich nicht um meine eigenen Rechte kämpfen müsste?

Es sind so viele was wäre wenn, dass ich nicht einmal weiß, wie ich sie systematisieren kann. Dabei bin ich die Meisterin der Systematisierung.

Bin ich vielleicht nur gut darin, weil ich immerzu verstehen muss? Weil ich die magische Welt immer analysieren muss, weil für mich nicht selbstverständlich hier ist? Wenn ich Magie und die magische Welt mit der Muttermilche eingesogen hätte, müsste ich kaum lernen, ich müsste nicht ständig aufpassen und zuhören, ich wäre trotzdem gut.

Die Muggelwelt fließt durch meine Adern. Die Kindheit, der Habitus, Elektrizität und Wasserleitungen. Auch wenn ich wollen würde, ich könnte nicht vergessen. Auch wenn ich wollen würde, ich könnte es nicht verleumden.

Jede Entscheidung, die ich treffe, treffe ich im Lichte dessen, dass ich ein Schlammblut bin. Jeden Satz den ich denke, ist ein Satz aus der Muggelwelt. Jedes Gefühl, das ich empfinde, empfinde ich aus meiner Stellung heraus.

Ich habe Malfoy so gehasst, als ich klein war. Ich habe ihn gehasst, weil ich ihn gefürchtet habe. Ich habe ihn gehasst und gefürchtet, weil er mir immerzu die Wahrheit ins Gesicht geschrien hat. Ich dachte ich sei wertvoll, vielleicht sogar etwas wertvoller als andere. Ich dachte ich sei magisch, genauso wie die anderen. Ich dachte ich könnte alles sein und alles erreichen.

Ich war naiv und überheblich. Und ich habe Malfoy gehasst, weil er in mir Zweifel säte. Aber die ganze Zeit über hatte er Recht. Ich würde nichts erreiche, ich könnte nichts sein. Nur ein Schlammblut.

Ich hasse ihn nicht mehr. Ich hasse ihn nicht mehr, weil ich die Wahrheit verstehe und sie akzeptiere. Ich kann nicht aus meiner Haut raus und muss das sein, was ich bin: ein Schlammblut mit dem Makel, nie den reinblütigen Zauberern gleich zu sein.

Und jetzt stehe ich vor der Tür des Astronomieturm und höre leises Wimmern von drinnen. Es ist Malfoy.

Seit zwei Wochen schleicht er sich nachts hier raus und weint. Und ich stehe an der Tür und höre mir sein Leid an und frage mich, was wäre wenn.

Und ich habe genug davon, ich will nicht mehr überlegen, mich quälen und Malfoy belauschen.

Ich mache die Tür auf und laufe langsam zum Fenster.

Er sieht auf, will irgendwas sagen, aber er ist so aufgelöst, das er sein Gesicht in den Händen verbirgt und sich einfach wegdreht.

Ich setze mich schweigend an das breite Fensterbrett, zwei Handbreit von Malfoy entfernt.

„Was willst du, Schlammblut?", schnauzt er mich an, aber seine Stimme klingt ganz heiser und unglücklich dabei.

Ich schweige und schaue in die Dunkelheit.

Was wäre wenn er ein Schlammblut wäre? Was wäre, wenn er nicht immer das Reinblut sein müsste? Was wäre, wenn er nicht immer nur Magie sehen könnte?

„Ich hasse dich, Schlammblut!", sagt er und funkelt mich mit geröteten Augen an. Er wurde erwischt, er ist beschämt, er ist verletzlich.

Ich drehe mich zu ihn: „Du bist mehr als ein Reinblut. Du bist mehr als Lucius´ Sohn. Du bist mehr als ein Todesesser.", sage ich und meine es so. Ich will ihn nicht trösten, ihn auch nicht schmeicheln, ich sage nur das, was er nicht zu sehen scheint, was für mich aber offensichtlich ist.

Was wäre wenn, was wäre wenn, was wäre wenn….

Vielleicht bin ich auch mehr als ein Schlammblut.

-.-.-.-

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.

Ist diese Hermine aus der ff plausibel?

Seid doch so nett und schreibt ein Kommentar(große Motivation für mich). Auch Kritik ist dabei sehr gern gesehen.


End file.
